


【翔润】Game Rules 13（ABO）

by Zucca8023



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【翔润】Game Rules 13（ABO）

面对着松本润一脸“你说啥？”的表情，樱井翔也觉得自己大概是疯了。

没换衣服没梳头，没有戒指和玫瑰，在这么间病房里说出这种改变两个人未来命运的话，任谁看都会觉得有毛病吧。

但是樱井翔等不了了，在看到那条八卦新闻，来到医院确认了八卦陈述的是事实之后，他就等不了了。

想保护润，想让润离开那个囚笼一样的家庭，想立刻把这个一直独自一人在泥潭里苦苦挣扎的孩子拉出来，把他抱在怀里，告诉他，不用怕了，你不用再一个人扛着了，你还有我，我会是你的依靠，会是你一辈子的依靠。

最重要的是，想要让润立刻远离松本胜雄这个混蛋，离得越远越好。

脑子里想着千万句承诺，但樱井翔来到病房以后，看着松本润那双亮晶晶的大眼睛，他突然词穷了，大脑一片空白，能想起来、说出口的只剩下了一句话。

“我们结婚吧。”

松本润的反应让他沮丧不已。

也是，任谁听到刚确认关系没几天的男朋友突然说这种话，都会是这个反应吧。

还没等松本润说话，樱井翔就迅速补充，“对不起我知道我说得太突然了给你造成困扰了吧润你不用马上回答我先养好身体看见你没事我就放心了我先走了再见！”

嘴皮子飞快地说完这一长串话之后，樱井翔就没出息地逃了。

对，又跑了，上次逃跑是跟松本润表白，这次逃跑是因为冲动之下的求婚。

好像一遇上松本润，自己就变得十分没出息，表白害怕人家拒绝，求婚害怕人家拒绝，明明没认识多长时间，甚至不知道对方家的大门朝哪开，樱井翔却发现，自己那么在乎松本润，那么害怕失去他。

真的是那样的吧，情不知所起，一往而深，生者可以死，死可以生。

在我还不知道的时候，我已经爱上了你，已经把你深深地印在了我心里，甚至已经无法想象，如果这个世界没有你，会怎样；甚至已经在幻想，如果有来生，我是不是还会爱上你。

矫情得很，却是樱井翔此刻真实的心情。

 

病房里，松本润因为樱井翔的意外闯入而紧绷着的身体，在他飞快跑出去之后，终于放松了下来。

此刻他脑子里像是被塞入了一团麻线，剪不断，理还乱。

还没理出什么头绪，难波医生就推门而入。

“料事如神的松本大少爷，我敢肯定，如果松本株式会社交到你手上，一定会成为能跟樱井财团相抗衡的大企业。”

“少他妈拍马屁了，我又没学过MBA。”

“那有什么关系！”难波医生声音极其夸张，“你看看现在那些大老板，有几个是金融专业出身的？就你那个小男朋友学的是经济学，还跟CEO这个职业沾点边。”

“你到底有什么事？”松本润不耐烦了。

“过来查房，而且我刚刚听护士说，樱井翔来过了？”

“嗯，来了又走了。”

“他跟你说什么了？”

“这跟你有关系吗？”

“当然有！”还是那个夸张的声音，“要不是我吩咐下边漏出的消息，他樱井大少爷能来得这么及时？”

“操，别以为我不知道你心里打得什么算盘，放心吧，咱们签了协议的，不管我最后能拿到多少，你那份一分都不会少的。”松本润冷笑。

“那就借您吉言，如果有什么需要，尽管吩咐。”难波医生得到了他想要的承诺，站起来行了个法国贵族鞠躬礼，微笑着离开了病房。

讨债的走了，松本润把自己陷进柔软的枕头里，长长出了一口气。

抓起一旁的手机刷着新闻，很快就看见了跟自己相关的那条。

“独家！松本株式会社大公子松本润清晨紧急入院，目击者称救护车是从松本宅出发，相关人士透露，病因是强制发情？”

点开标题，就是一篇语焉不详的八卦报道，附上几张模糊不清的照片，有一张是昏迷中的自己被推进急诊室大门之前偷拍的，侧着头，隐约露出了一点咬伤的边缘，引人浮想联翩。

手机被丢在了被子上。

很烦。

最初跟难波医生签协议的时候，松本润就期待着协议上的事情，永远不要发生。

和樱井翔秘密确认关系以后，他就更不希望协议生效了。

但这世间事，往往有违于心愿。

失眠的夜晚，松本润在床上辗转反侧的时候，就会不自觉地想起这个该死的协议，本来是为了自保用的，如果他因为被松本胜雄强行标记而入院的话，难波医生就要给八卦周刊这类的媒体提供某些证据，好让松本润将其当成与松本家谈判的筹码，如果松本润因此成功脱离松本家，那么不管他能拿到多少赔偿金，他都要付给难波医生三百万日元。

他倒不是心疼钱，而是担心樱井翔看见类似的新闻之后，会是什么反应。

会生气吗？

会因为自己被另一个Alpha占有而嫌弃自己吗？

应该不会吧，那么狼狈的样子都被翔君看见了，如果他介意，就不会跟我表白了吧？

但是，毕竟标记了就是另外一回事儿了啊。

还是会更极端一点，直接提出分手？

毕竟我们在一起也没多长时间，翔君对我的感情，会不会只是一时的冲动，来得快去得也快？

或者，他会不会就当什么事情都没发生过，照常跟我交往？

可能性似乎有点低啊……

但是，樱井翔的反应超出了松本润的所有预料，他居然直接冲进病房，站在床边说，“润，我们结婚吧。”

松本润的大脑当时就死机了。

还没等那个器官重启，当事人就又跑路了。

留下他自己被吊在这儿不上不下的，弄这么一出，我到底是答应你还是拒绝你啊！

十六岁的樱井翔尚能在听到自己半开玩笑的表白之后，冷静地顾左右而言他，怎么现在都快三十三岁的人了，反倒冲动得跟毛头小子似的！

结婚那么容易吗，上嘴皮子下嘴皮子一捧就完事了？生在上流社会你应该比我更清楚吧，现在的我，绝对是你最糟糕的选择。

被求婚了，松本润心里的担忧却大于喜悦之情，翔君要怎么面对自己的父母，松本夫妇会如何蹬鼻子上脸，松本胜雄会如何气急败坏，正在琢磨着怎么婉言告诉樱井翔，我不是不想跟你结婚，我觉得现在不是最合适的时机，也不是因为我不够爱你……

还没等松本润措好词，手机就亮了起来。

他收到了一封来自樱井翔的电子邮件。

“润：

我知道我今天的话吓到你了。对不起，突然求婚让你困扰了吧。你可能会担心，我在冲动之下让这些话未经大脑就脱口而出。我已经认认真真地思考了两个多小时，冷静地，周全地，我可以向你保证，我现在输入到手机里的每一句话，都是经过深思熟虑之后才得出的结论，我依然坚持我在病房里的想法，润，我想跟你结婚。

你也可能会说，我们认识的时间太短，都不够了解彼此，就这么结婚是不是太草率了？说来奇怪，我第一次见到你，就觉得我俩仿佛认识了很久似的，而且，我好像在很久以前就喜欢上了你，是否冥冥中有某种天意，我不确定，但我可以肯定，你就是我的那个他。我从网站上看到你受伤了的消息，看着松本胜雄那个混蛋做出的事情，我恨不得让他立刻去死，我也深深地后悔，为什么会把刚刚经历过一次发情的你送回那个狼窝去，我应该就近找一家旅馆，给你开一间房，而不是开着车，来到松本家的高级社区门口。

赶快离开那个地方吧，润，让我和你一起生活，让我来保护你，爱你，你不用再担惊受怕，哪怕是一秒钟。双方家长由我来搞定，你不用担心，如果一切顺利，我会给你一个盛大的求婚仪式，以及一个更加盛大的婚礼。如果这中间出了什么差池，我会安静地离开你的视线，因为如果这些事情我都做不到的话，我自认为不配拥有你。不过，我有信心，你最终会站在我们婚姻的殿堂，我会在万众瞩目之下，用我的吻来宣誓你是我的命中注定，我爱你。

你的：樱井翔”

 

松本润是酸着鼻子，热着眼眶读完的这一封长长的邮件，把手机扣在一边，看着窗外拼命眨眼睛，想要让蓄积起来的雾气都散开，可是越眨眼睛水汽就越多，最终汇聚成温暖的泪，顺着眼角和脸颊，蜿蜒而下，接二连三。

鼻子发堵，松本润用嘴呼出一口气，甚至顾不上擦眼泪，就拿起手机，飞快地回复了一条邮件。

“我的王子，我等带着你身骑白马，腰悬佩剑来接我，把我带回你的城堡，我也爱你。”

看着手机提示“邮件发送成功”，松本润擦干眼泪擤好鼻子，又灌了几大口水，清清嗓子，声音听不出异样之后，就拨通了二宫和也的电话。

虽说你承诺了你会搞定这一切，然而我不能这样坐享其成，你不了解松本家的那一群人，不见兔子不撒鹰，不见棺材不掉泪，而棺材到底放在什么地方，只有在那生活了三十年的我，最清楚。

“喂？大少爷，你知不知道，现在对我来说，是凌晨三点？”二宫和也的声音带着浓浓的困倦顺着无线电信号传递过来，让听着的人都要忍不住打哈欠了。

“你还是倒倒时差调一下你的美国时间吧！”

“我跟你讲哪国黑客都是晚上办公你见过有大白天被黑的网站么？”

“别以为我不知道，你都多少年没正经干过这活了，居然嫌麻烦到敲代码练出来的手速只用在玩游戏机上，好浪费哦。”

“好了好了我已经醒了，咱就别扯皮了，说吧，什么事？”

“Nino，”松本润听见对面正经了起来，也严肃了语气，“把那层窗户纸，给捅破了吧。”

“你想好了？”对面沉默半晌，终于有了回应。

“想好了。”

“为什么突然决定了？”

“翔君，跟我求婚了。”

“哈？”

“他看见了我因为差点被松本胜雄标记而住院的新闻，马上就跑过来跟我说要结婚……”

虽然松本润越说声越小，最后简直到了听不清的地步，二宫和也还是被这句话里蕴含的巨大信息量惊呆了。

“所以，你现在是在医院的病房里给我打的电话？”

“嗯。”

“樱井翔是在医院的病房里跟你求的婚？”

“嗯……”

“……你真的想好了吗？不后悔？”二宫和也发现自己也不知道该说些什么了，他只能最后确认了一遍松本润的决心。

“我想好了，Nino，彻底撕开吧。”

“好，等我消息。”

 

早上锻炼完洗了个澡的相叶雅纪甩着被热水沾湿的头发，准备睡个回笼觉，推门走进卧室却意外地发现，自己的Omega居然准备起床了。

太阳打西边出来了吗？现在才早上九点啊！

瞟一眼站在门口发愣的相叶雅纪，二宫和也就明白他心里在想什么，“你还记得之前你说过的那个丧心病狂的人么？”

“记得记得！”相叶雅纪狂点头，怎么会忘，当时自己还特夸张地感叹，“到底是什么人能丧心病狂到这种程度，往自己的卧室里装二十四小时监控摄像头，终端还在你的电脑里？”

“刚才那个丧心病狂的人给我打电话来了，他要把某些视频公布到SNS上。”

“呵，那一定是因为很不得了的事情。”相叶雅纪收起了有些犯傻的神色，嘴角勾起一抹了然的微笑，一秒钟切换成了一个冷静、理智又聪明的Alpha。

而二宫和也知道，这才是在社会上行走的相叶雅纪的真实样子，刚刚那个温和的大天然，是只属于二宫和也的相叶雅纪，别人谁都没见过，谁都不认识。

“是啊，是个天大的事，所以这个视频，看到的人越多越好。”二宫和也边说着，边走到书房打开了那台三屏台式机。

 

放下电话，松本润仰头望着天花板。

我不后悔啊Nino，早在主动往卧室里安摄像头的时候我就想好了。

现在只不过是按照安排好的流程在前进而已。

毕竟，开弓没有回头箭。

管他前面是荆棘丛还是沼泽地，我已经没有退路了。

 

——TBC


End file.
